SKULL-7
|knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |source = Mileage Auction |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 33 |damageC = 41 }}:For the original version, see M249. SKULL-7 or M249EX ('''M249 Ex'tra Magazine)'' is a machine gun built by the Government in Counter-Strike Online based on the M249. Overview SKULL-7 holds 120 rounds each round with special 5.56mm Anti-zombie. To improve its accuracy in mid-long range, it is designed based on a structure that can reduce recoil while firing. The chambered bullets deal critical damage to zombies due to its high penetration rate and firepower. Advantages *High damage to both humans and zombies *Large magazine capacity *High reserved ammunition *Equipped with a usable scope *Better accuracy when zoomed *Short reload time *High stun to zombies Disadvantages *Expensive in match *Heavy weight *Expensive ammunition *Low rate of fire *Low knockback power Release date *South Korea: 14 July 2010. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 22 July 2010. *China: 22 July 2010. *Japan: 22 July 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 September 2011. *Indonesia: 21 December 2011. *Turkey: 24 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Tips Tactics *Wait for the zombies to get nearby to fire accurately. Otherwise, use the scope to engage medium to long range enemies. *Make sure everything is clear before reloading SKULL-7. *Try to get to near the Zombie while using SKULL-7 as it has a higher chance of performing headshot. *120 rounds of SKULL-7 can inflict 3720 damage to a zombie, and around 60,000 damage to bosses. Counters *Charge SKULL-7 user while he/she is reloading. *Avoid direct combat with the user. Variants ; SKULL-7 CSOWC Edition This is a special edition of SKULL-7 released during CSO World Championship 2014 in Seoul. It is given to the participants of the tournament. It is covered with a layer of chrome and does not possess any statistical differences. Comparisons M249= ; Positive *Higher damage to humans (+2) *Higher damage to zombies (+33) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher magazine size (+20) *Higher reserve ammunition (+20) *Higher accuracy (+6%) *Usable scope ; Neutral *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same weight (14% speed reduction) *Same reloading time (4.5s) ; Negative *Obtainable during events only *More expensive (+$3250) *More expensive ammunition ($200 per 30 rounds) |-| BALROG-VII= ; Positive *Lower recoil (-1%) *Higher penetration power *Lighter (-2%) ; Neutral *Same damage to humans (31) *Same accuracy (84%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same price ($9000) *Same magazine size (120) *Usable scope *Same ammo cost ($200 for 30 rounds) ; Negative *No explosive ammunition *Longer reloading time (+0.5s) |-| JANUS-7= ; Positive *Higher Damage in A mode (+2) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+1%) *Lighter (+2%) *Higher reserve magazine size *Can be scoped ; Neutral *Same rate of fire *Same knockback power *Same stun power *Same reloading time (4.5s) ; Negative *No Janus Transformation System *Higher recoil for both A (+2%) and B (+20%) mode *Lower magazine size (-80) Gallery SKULL-7= m249ex viewmodel.png|View model File:Skull7new_viewmodel.png|Ditto, after Blood Paint update File:Sk7_worldmdl.png|World model m249ex shopmodel.png|Shop model 9664_446511222090907_368654728_n.jpg|Gerard with SKULL-7 m249ex1.gif|Store preview sk7kr.jpg|South Korea poster skull7_taiwan poster_resale.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster File:Skull1_skull7_resale_poster_taiwan.png|Ditto sk7cp.jpg|China poster Skull7_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M249ex_promo2.jpg|Ditto, resale SK7.jpg|Thailand poster File:Skull7_skull9_poster_th.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Skull7_poster_tr.png|Turkey poster File:Skull7_turkey_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale 548043_395431527154834_328440854_n.jpg|In-game screenshot m249ex hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| CSOWC= skull7wc viewmodel.png|Render view model Skull5_skull7_wc2014.png|South Korea poster File:Skull5wc_skull7wc_poster_vn.png|Vietnam poster Skull-7 WC Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Blood Paint= File:Skull7blood_viewmodel.png|View model fabextraskull7setweaponpaintblood.png|Confirmed Set File:Sk7911bloodkr.jpg|South Korea in-game poster File:Sk7911bloodtwhk.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Skull7911bloodchina.jpg|China poster File:Top_bnr_160518_t2nz.png|Japan poster Firing sound (South Korea, Taiwan/Hong Kong and Japan - Old) Ditto (Currently all regions) Reloading sound Trivia *The optical sight mounted on the SKULL-7 is the ELCAN M145 MGO. *This is the first Anti-Zombie weapons released. *This is the first weapon in game which is chambered with 5.56mm Anti-zombie rounds. *There is a skull engraving on the side of the ammunition box. *The words "KS-501" can be clearly seen printed on the receiver. *China, Singapore/Malaysia, Indonesia, Thailand and Turkey regions used to have a different shooting sound for the SKULL-7 similar to the M249, but a little deeper in the end due to lower rate of fire. *The chrome texture of the SKULL-7 CSOWC version does not apply in D3D graphics setting, this also happens to the SKULL-5 CSOWC version. *SKULL-7's texture is realigned in Blood Paint update. The reload animation is also changed a bit and the the reload time is now 4.5 seconds, instead of 4.0 seconds before. Category:Machine gun Category:5.56 az users Category:Skull series Category:Belgian weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions